


What We Want

by Lizardbeth



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Bondage, Multi, Obedience, Porn Battle, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbeth/pseuds/Lizardbeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Threesome PWP, for the prompts bottom!Sam, tied up and tight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Want

Kara's hands tightened the strip of leather until Sam's hands bunched to fists and he pulled in a deep breath, shuddering on the exhale. She looked at her handiwork and licked her lips -- his erection and balls were bound tightly in the ring, stoppered at high arousal. "What do you say, Sam?" Kara prompted.

"Frak me," he answered in a low voice that made her throb between her naked thighs. "Please frak me."

"Then you know what you have to do."

Gods, she loved this part so much. She settled on her back, with Sam on his hands and knees and Lee behind him. She spread her legs wide, offering herself as Sam lowered his head. He licked a delicate line across the seam, before licking again to dart inside and taste her juices and slick inner lips. Then his tongue rubbed at her clit, before swirling around and sucking at it hard enough to make her buck her hips upward, pushing into his face.

Beyond Sam, Lee was fisting his own cock, oiling it until it glistened. When Sam's tongue abruptly paused, she craned her neck to watch. She could see Lee's hand between Sam's legs, oiling his skin behind the lifted balls. He didn't touch them, or Sam's cock, but Sam's hips squirmed anyway and his breath turned a little ragged at the stroking.

"You want us to let you come?" she asked, taunting, knowing this was difficult but that made it fun. "Then your tongue better get back to work."

He went back to kissing her clit and rubbing it with her tongue, his chin pressed into her pussy. She couldn't see what Lee was doing, but she could hear it and she could feel it in the way Sam started to lap at her clit to the same rhythm as the fingers Lee had in his ass. She started to sweat and clench at his hair. "Oh gods, a little harder."

He started to lick her harder, but then he faltered and tensed, and she thought she might scream. But the sight above her made the interruption worthwhile. Sam froze, lifting his head up and not even breathing, as Lee pushed inside him. Sam's hands gripped her thighs tightly, as Lee groaned, "There, gods, you're so tight, Sam. Be still as I go all the way."

She looked up at Lee, face set with concentration and lust, and he looked like some sort of king enjoying the perks of royalty. But Sam's face was no less pleasured -- his eyes open but vacant, all his concentration on feeling the cock penetrating him. She sometimes thought she ought to feel a little bad for their using Sam as their personal frak toy, but he was the one who had given them the cock ring and wanted them to frak him however they wanted. His favorite thing was to take Lee first to get all loose and slick, and then Kara would frak him with her strap-on until he came, but she only did that for special rewards.

Sam let out a soft groan when Lee stopped, pressed against him, no doubt with their balls touching. "Oh yes," Sam murmured and arched his back, shifting to get the angle just right. "That's so... good."

She was willing to let him feel his own pleasure but not at the expense of her dwindling orgasm. "Hey," she reached down and grabbed his hair in her fingers. "What did I say? You are close to the line where not only are you not getting off tonight, but we'll have to punish you."

Which was what he wanted sometimes, but apparently not tonight as he lowered his head again and started working her with redoubled attention. It wasn't long before she was twisting and panting under his tongue again. Then his stroke changed, where he kept his tongue out, but was letting Lee's thrusts move him. This made longer sweeps of his tongue across her pussy, but still hard on her clit, turning it throbbing and sensitive.

They all rocked together, Lee's familiar cock plunging inside Sam, while his face pressed into her, tongue held out, to push tantalizingly at the edges of her vagina. She twisted at her nipples, made tender from Sam's mouth, as it all gathered into fire.

She jerked and tried to buck her hips, but Sam held her legs wide apart and, knowing she was so close, sucked at her swollen clit and pushed three fingers inside her dripping channel.

Pleasure shattered through her, seizing her body.

Coming down, she kept shaking as Sam's tongue wrenched further aftershocks from her, until she lifted him away, his touch turning almost painful. She opened her eyes in time to watch as Lee's smooth thrusts grew shorter, jerkier, and Sam panted into her stomach, with his hands now braced on either side of her.

Lee's eyes screwed tightly shut and his hands grabbed Sam's hips, to grind into him, letting out little grunts as he came. "Oh yes, oh, yes." Letting out a long breath, he relaxed and his hands caressed Sam's flanks and hips. He leaned down and kissed his neck. "Very nice," he murmured.

He reached around and his hand found Sam's straining cock. "And you're still hard." She watched as Lee pulled at his cock, and it flushed under the attention. Sam's hips jerked, trying to thrust into his grip. "Settle down," Lee chided gently, and didn't speak again until Sam was motionless. "What do you think?" Lee asked, as if asking about dinner. As if he didn't have his fingers lightly smoothing the bound-up balls. She could feel Sam trembling lightly and see he was biting his lip, trying to hold back. "I think he should come. His ass was very good today and he stayed hard and didn't come, as he's supposed to.'

"Well... he paused twice," she said, pretending to consider. "But after that it was all right. So I'm not frakking him, but he can come."

Lee pulled Sam upright onto his knees. His cock was thick and red, and when Kara wrapped her hand around it, he fell back against Lee, reaching back to hold onto Lee's legs to try to keep himself upright. Lee bent his head to kiss Sam's neck, sucking on his skin. Sam shuddered. "Please," he begged hoarsely. "Please."

His chest and face were gleaming with sweat, and the look in his eyes was a touch wild and undone. His erection was hard as a stone and a bead of liquid was gathering at the tip, leaking with the force of his need. She clenched inside, thinking about taking it. "I was gonna handjob you," she told him, "but... I can't waste this." She pushed him downward into Lee's lap, and Sam squirmed to get his legs out so she could mount him.

He was so thick she couldn't shove herself down, but had to go a little slower, feeling every inch stretch her wide. "Oh gods, this is ..." Holding onto Lee's shoulders, she sat down all the way. She had to stay there for a moment, back arching, head thrown back, exulting in it, as she adjusted. It was hard to make herself move at first, but she worked her hips, getting little shocks each time he filled her up and prodded her deep. Sam's eyes fluttered, as he panted nonsense words.

Lee held Sam's wrists, preventing him from trying to influence her rhythm by holding her. Abruptly, Sam convulsed between them, unable to move anything but jerk back his head and cry out, as climax shook him. He writhed beneath her, hips and waist flexing.

She rode him faster, so close to the edge again herself, slamming down on his cock while he was still erect. Lee added just enough to push her over, when he pinched and rolled her nipples. She opened her mouth, but nothing but a gasp came out, as the intensity rushed through her. Her vision went black, full of stars, and her muscles all went taut, before it released and she slumped.

"Oh gods." Bending, she kissed Sam, tasting herself on his lips, and then passing it to Lee. She let herself fall off them to the bed, too exhausted to think about moving again. "You two are trying to kill me."

Sam was next to roll clear onto his back, looking utterly spent. He reached down, but Lee's hand was there first. "I'll do it."

"Thanks," Sam said, breathing deep, as Lee gently pulled the ring off. Then, freed, Sam let out a long, satisfied sigh. "Gods damn, that gets better and better."

Kara shook her head and smiled. "You're such a slut, Sam."

He turned his head and nuzzled her shoulder, agreeing easily. "Only for good fraks like that." He yawned and stretched, as he closed his eyes.

Kara hitched herself up to put her head on his arm and a leg over his. On the other side, Lee tucked next to him, an idle hand caressing Sam's torso and settling between his legs, in gentle possessiveness.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] What We Want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257387) by [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba)




End file.
